bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
| image = 300px | race = Shinigami | birthday = 11 lipca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 192 cm | weight = 87 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Rodzina Kyōraku | occupation = Kapitan 8 Dywizji | team = Plik:8.jpeg 8 Dywizja | partner = Nanao Ise Jūshirō Ukitake | previous partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | base of operations = 8 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = ? | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Akio Ōtsuka | english voice = Steve Kramer | spanish voice = Ramón Rocabayera (Hiszpania) Jorge Ornelas (Ameryka Łacińska) }} czasem błędnie romanizowany jako Syunsui Kyōraku. Jest kapitanem 8 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Nanao Ise. Wygląd Shunsui jest wysokim Shinigami w średnim wieku. Na twarzy ma lekki zarost, szare oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Są one zawiązane w koński ogon, gdzie kręcony kosmyk wystaje obok jego twarzy. Przy niebieskiej frotce ma dwie spinki z czerwonymi kwiatkami, które są dla niego bardzo cenne. Na głowie nosi słomkowy kapelusz (tzw. sakkat), przy którym po obu bokach wystają niezawiązane, białe sznurki. Jako jedna z niewielu postaci w Bleachu posiada zarost na całym ciele, co pokazuje jego beztroskie podejście do życia. Nosi czarne kimono Shinigami, którego kołnierz odsłania jego klatkę piersiową oraz część brzucha. Zamiast zwykłego, białego sznura, ma jasnoniebieski pas zakończony krótkimi frędzlami, przy którym zawieszone są jego dwa miecze. Na to zarzucone jest kapitańskie haori z podszewką jego dywizji - ciemnym różem, a na tyle haori, jak każdy kapitan ma znak Gotei 13, w którym namalowany jest numer jego oddziału. Na to wszystko zarzucone jest różowe kimono, w który Shunsui nie wkłada rękawów. Jest ono w czerwone kwiatki, zielone liście oraz białe wzorki. Tak jak Ikkaku Madarame nie nosi białych skarpetek do sandałów. 110 lat temu jego wygląd był lekko inny. Zamiast zarostu wokół warg, był on tylko nad nimi. Nie zaobserwowano u niego jego cennych, czerwonych spinek, a jego różowe kimono było w czerwone kwiaty, których płatki były ostro zakończone. Charakter W swoim wolnym czasie Kyōraku pije sake i leniuchuje w różnych miejscach. Lubi również uganiać się za kobietami, szczególnie za swoją porucznik Nanao Ise oraz za swoją byłą porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru, do których zwraca się Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan co bardzo je drażni. Zawsze jest na luzie, nawet podczas walk (choćby ze Starrkiem). Czasami wstawia się za jakąś osobą, która jest o coś oskarżana i próbuje jej pomóc. Kyōraku w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, zwraca się bardziej potocznie do osób z którymi rozmawia. Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się po imieniu i dodaje przyrostek formalny (zwrot grzecznościowy). Kyōraku jest spokojnym człowiekiem, który walkę próbuje zastąpić słowami. Shunsui jako jedyna osoba (oprócz Ichigo) zwraca się do generała Yamamoto dosyć nieoficjalnym zwrotem Yama-jii. Historia thumb|190px|right|Kyōraku w młodości Shunsui jest drugim synem bardzo zamożnej rodziny Kyōraku. Pomimo jego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, nie chciał trenować albo się uczyć, nawet wtedy gdy jego mistrz - Yamamoto powiedział mu, że jest bardzo zdolny jak na swój wiek. Kyōraku jest razem z Retsu Unohaną i Jūshirō Ukitake jednym z najstarszych kapitanów z Gotei 13 - oczywiście oprócz Yamamoto. Razem z Ukitake jest jednym z pierwszych, którzy osiągnęli stopień kapitana (wywodzi się to z treningu z Yamamoto w Akademii Shinigami). Kyōraku jest jedynym, który nie używa form grzecznościowych, kiedy rozmawia z Yamamoto (Yama-jii = dziadek Yama). thumb|left|190px|Shunsui 110 lat temu 110 lat temu, Shunsui tak jak teraz był kapitanem 8 Dywizji, a jego porucznikiem była Lisa Yadōmaru. Widzimy go, gdy wita się z Shinjim. Spotyka także Aizena, porucznika 5 Dywizji, który pyta się co się stało z kapitan Hikifune. Sądził, że "przeszła na emeryturę", ale Shunsui ku jego zdziwieniu wytłumaczył, że awansowała ona do oddziału zero. Tłumaczy czym jest ten oddział, po czym udają się do sali, w której powitają nowego kapitana 12 Dywizji - Kisuke Uraharę. 190px|thumb|right|Shunsui pokazuje reszcie, że Lisa cały czas tu była 9 lat po objęciu przez Kisuke Uraharę stanowiska kapitana 12 Dywizji, widzimy Shunsuia wraz z innymi kapitanami na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu w sprawie zniknięcia energii duchowej kapitana 9 Dywizji - Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego porucznik - Mashiro Kuny. Yamamoto wybiera kapitanów, którzy udają się na miejsce zdarzenia, zamiast Tessaia. Shunsui proponuje wysłać swoją porucznik - Lisę. Wiedział, że cały czas ich podsłuchiwała, więc od razu się jej pyta czy zrozumiała rozkazy, ta potwierdza i zaczyna biec w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui spotyka Aizena Podczas nocnego spaceru, Shunsui spotkał kilku Shinigami oraz porucznika Aizena, któremu także doskwierała bezsenność. Przywitał się z nimi, po czym wrócił do swojej siedziby. Zanim do niej wszedł, zauważył małą dziewczynkę, od razu ją rozpoznał, była to Nanao Ise, która przyszła poczytać książkę razem z Lisą. Shunsui przypomniał sobie, że co miesiąc Nanao tutaj przychodzi i zorientował się, że dziś jest pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Przeprosił ją i powiedział, że niestety dzisiaj Lisa ma bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia, i że na pewno wróci przed świtem. Później pojawia się w protokole 46 Sal Centralnych jako świadek całonocnej obecności porucznika Aizena, którego spotkał podczas spaceru. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wita Sado Pierwszy raz widzimy go na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów zwołanego przez głównodowodzącego. Kiedy reszta kapitanów się kłóciła, on się nie odzywał i wyglądał na znudzonego tą całą sytuacją. Jest on jednym z pierwszych kapitanów, którzy spotkali Ryoka. W swoim oddziale dostrzegł Sado Yasutorę, pokonującego wszystkich Shinigami 8 Dywizji. Kiedy młody mężczyzna był już blisko, Shunsui wyskoczył mu na drogę a na niego sypały się płatki kwiatów sypane przez jego porucznik Nanao. Sado powiedział, że kapitan nie wygląda na kogoś, kto lubi walczyć i poprosił go, czy może go przepuścić. Jednak on się nie zgodził i zaproponował mu sake. Ryoka chcąc przejść, zaatakował go, jednak kapitan bez problemu uniknął jego cios i powalił go dotknięciem dwoma palcami. Po paru atakach Shunsui mówi, że choć tego nie chce, musi go zabić. Wyjął swoje dwa miecze i gdy Chad go zaatakował, on uniknął ciosu, i rozciął go, a on padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. 190px|thumb|left|Shunsui pokonuje Chada W tym czasie do Nanao Ise dostarczono wiadomość, że Aizen został zamordowany, a ona od razu poinformowała o tym swojego kapitana. Po przyjrzeniu się Chadowi, kobieta stwierdza, że on jeszcze żyje i myśląc, że to jeden z jego towarzyszy zabił Aizena, pyta czy może go wykończyć, jednak Shunsui zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że nie wiadomo kto zabił kapitana 5 oddziału. Następnie prosi ją, by wezwała 4 Dywizję, aby oni pomogli nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. Następnie widzimy go gdy leży na dachu budynku żując źdźbło trawy. Przez chwilę drażnił się ze swoją porucznik a następnie spytał jej co powinien zrobić w sprawie egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Ona odpowiedziała mu, że bez względu na to co ona mu powie, on i tak zrobi co będzie chciał. Zapewniła go też, że będzie tuż za nim i będzie trzymała się z daleka od kłopotów. Shunsui westchnął i powiedział, że wtedy znowu tylko on będzie miał kłopoty u Yama-jii. W trakcie egzekucji Rukii pojawia się Ichigo Kurosaki i zatrzymuje Sōkyoku, wtedy Shunsui mówi, że chociaż on się nie spóźnił. Następnie pojawia się Ukitake z pieczęcią Shihōin i razem z Kyōraku powstrzymują Sōkyoku przed drugim atakiem. Kiedy Sōkyoku zostało zniszczone Suì-Fēng pokonuje oficerów Ukitake, którzy im pomagali. Kapitan 13 oddziału biegł im na pomoc, lecz zatrzymał go Yamamoto mówiąc, że bardzo się zawiódł na nim i na Kyōraku. Wtedy Shunsui złapał Jūshirō za ramię i powiedział, że uciekają, po czym zniknęli. Białowłosy kapitan martwiąc się o swoich poddanych mówi, że nie mogą tak uciec. Jednak Shunsui uspokaja go mówiąc, że jest jeszcze ktoś po ich stronie. 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake i Shunsui vs Yamamoto thumb|right|190px|Shunsui chroniący Nanao przez energią Yamamoto Dwaj kapitanowie pojawili się w pustym miejscu, a po nich przybyła Nanao Ise mówiąc, że są oni dla niej za szybcy. Wtedy zobaczyli, że nie udało im się uciec, bo przed nimi stał generał. Yamamoto samym spojrzeniem sprawił, że porucznik 8 Dywizji nie mogła się ruszać. Shunsui zainterweniował i błyskawicznie przeniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Kapitan głównodowodzący zaczął wychwalać tych dwóch kapitanów mówiąc, że zawsze oni byli najlepsi, nie ważne czy ktoś był od nich starszy czy wyższy rangą. Następnie zdenerwowany na nich wyjął swój Zanpakutō i odpieczętował je, a następnie kazał im zrobić to samo. Shunsui powiedział, że nie mają wyboru i razem z Ukitake uwolnili swoje Zanpakutō i zaczęli z nim walczyć. Podczas walki dowiadują się od porucznik 4 Dywizji - Kotetsu Isane, że Sōsuke Aizen żyje i razem z Ichimaru Ginem i Tōsenem Kaname próbują uciec. Kapitanowie od razu udali się na wzgórze Sōkyoku, lecz mimo to zdrajcy zdołali uciec. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Shunsuia widzimy przez krótki moment, gdy Yamamoto wzywa go wraz z innymi kapitanami Gotei 13 na ważne spotkanie. Mieli oni poruszyć sprawę Arrancarów. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz z Gotei 13 przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem i Espadą Gdy Aizen i jego armia atakują Sztuczną Karakurę, Shunsui pyta się Ukitake, który jego zdaniem Arrancar to najsilniejsza Espada. Komamura twierdzi, że walki z Espadą będą kłopotliwe, ponieważ nie mają gwarancji, że Aizen im nie przeszkodzi w najgorszej dla nich chwili. W tym momencie Yamamoto uwalnia swoje Shikai, Shunsui szybko reaguje i każe Ukitake schylić się dla bezpieczeństwa. Shigekuni używa Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu więzi Aizena, Kaname i Gina, po czym mówi, że teraz spokojnie mogą zająć się Espadą. Ukitake i Shunsuiowi przypadają Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerbuck. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui vs Starrk Ukitake początkowo walczy z Lilynette, a Kyōraku z Coyotem. Shunsui myślał że to Baraggan jest Primera Espada, lecz Starrk zdjął rękawiczkę i pokazał nr 1. Początkowo tylko bawi się z Primerą, lecz po tym jak dostrzegł, że Starrkowi nie jest obojętny los Lilynette. Wtedy to rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Starrk pokazał swoje Resurrección i zawołał Lilynette, która zamieniła się w dwa pistolety na Cero. Jednym wystrzeliwał w stronę Shunsuia deszcz słabszych Cero, a drugim jedno potężne. Wtedy pojawił się Ukitake i swoimi bliźniaczymi mieczami odbił potężne Cero w stronę Starrka. Primera Espada zrobił unik i deszczem słabych Cero powalił Shunsuia na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Vizardzi. thumb|190px|right|Shunsui zabija Starrka Kiedy Rose i Love zostali pokonani, z cienia Starrka wyszedł Shunsui (dosłownie). Przebił on Espadę swoim Zanpakutō. Wyjaśnił też, że Katen Kyōkotsu zamienia dziecięce zabawy w realne, i że jego też one dotyczą. Powiedział, że w Takaoni wygrywa ten, kto jest wyżej. Z góry zaatakował Starrka. Następnie przy pomocy Kageoni zranił Primerę w nogę (najpierw wsadził miecz w ścianę i wyszedł czubek Zanpakutō z cienia). Kolejną "zabawą" było Irooni (kolory). Kyōraku wypowiedział kolor szary i zranił Coyota w ramię (rana była powierzchniowa, ale on poczuł to jakby stracił rękę). Starrk szybko się w tym zorientował i powiedział kolor biały. Zranił tym kapitana 8 Dywizji w plecy, na co ten w odpowiedzi wypowiedział czarny, zrzucił strój kapitana i zaatakował Starrka ubrany cały na czarno. Tym samym go uśmiercił. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui wraz z Shinigami i Vizardami pomagają Ichigo Shunsuia widać obok pozostałych Shinigami i Vizardów, którzy planują chronić Ichigo przed Shikai Aizena. Hitsugaya atakuje go, Kyōraku uderza go z boku swoim Shikai, ale trafia w barierę, która nieznacznie pęka. Shunsui później atakuje Aizena gdy rozmawiał z Hitsugayą, ale Sōsuke unika ataku i skarży się, że przerwał dyskusję. Kyōraku odpowiada, że nie jest on bardzo dobry w rozprawie, kiedy mężczyzna mówi, że słucha muzyki jest nudne. Kiedy Hitsugaya aktywuje swój Bankai, stwierdza, że zamierza gwałtownie go ciąć i zmiażdżyć. Shunsui mówi mu, że nie należy być zbyt pospiesznym. thumb|190px|right|Aizen przechytrza Shinigami Aizen następnie zadaje krtyczne obrażenia Love'owi, Komamurze, Rose i Lisie. W tym momencie zaczyna walczyć z kapitanem 2 Dywizji. Tworzy swoje klony, zmylając przy tym Aizena. Gdy próbuje zaatakować, odkrywa, że jego ramię pokrywa lód. Suì-Fēng stara się trafić Aizena z Nigeki Kessatsu, ale nieskutecznie. Aizen stwierdza, że podczas gdy jej technika jest bardzo ciekawa i dość skuteczna, jego Reiatsu zmiażdży jej ataki. Jednak Aizen jest zaskoczony, kiedy jest atakowany z cienia. Shunsui wyłania się, stwierdzając, że Aizen jest beztroski, skoro nie wie, że na lodzie jest jego cień. Później obserwuje jak Hitsugaya przejmuje jego walkę z Aizenem, przebija go na wylot, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazuje się, że przez całą walkę Aizen był w stanie Shikai, a przebita osoba to Hinamori. Aizen pokonuje wszystkich, lecz nie zabija ich. Reszta zależy od Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki u Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia haori Dziesięć dni później, po tym jak Aizen został zapieczętowany, Shunsui jest w pełni uzdrowiony i wraz z Byakuyą i Kenpachim są niezwłocznie proszeni do pokoju Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia swoich haori. Podczas gdy kapitan głównodowodzący jest wściekły i krzyczy na nich, Kyōraku jest obojętny na tę sprawę. Gdy Yamamoto pyta się, czemu służą im haori, Shunsui odpowiada, że są stylowe, co jeszcze bardziej go rozwściecza. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 70 Razem: 530/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy w Soul Society. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych z każdym, kto stanął z nim do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Jest bardzo elastycznym bojownikiem. Jego dwa miecze pozwoliły mu się stać "dwustronnym", co oznacza, że jest w stanie przestawiać miecze z lewej do prawej dłoni. Shunsui ma więcej siły w lewej ręce niż w prawej, jednak może łatwo wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi. Kyōraku stwierdził, że wakizashi używa w sytuacji, gdy jego katana jest zbyt trudna do wykorzystania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 Twierdzi, że nie stosuje tego na bieżąco. Najlepszym przykładem umiejętności Shunsuia jest prezentowanie zdolności w walce z Primera Espadą - Starrkiem. Styl Kyōraku polega na unikaniu ciosów oraz atakowania z przodu jak i z tyłu, używając elementu zaskoczenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 363, strony 13-14 Przekłada miecze z ręki do ręki, co widać w walkach. Podczas gdy wróg jest na łasce szybkości wakizashi, jego tachi rusza na ostateczny cios. To jest jego najczęstsza metoda.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Mistrz Kidō: Chociaż nie preferuje tego stylu walki, Shunsui ma wysoką sprawność w dziedzinie używania Kidō. Podczas walki z Sado, był w stanie bez trudu unieruchomić swojego przeciwnika, który był kilka metrów od niego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 37 Mistrz Shunpo: Jako kapitan jest mistrzem w używaniu Shunpo. Sprawia, że ogromny skok trwa tylko chwilę, aby zabrać Nanao z pola bitwy i natychmiast powrócić. Yamamoto pochwalił jego szybkość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 155, strona 8 Jest wystarczająco szybki, aby Starrk nie trafił go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strona 5 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Mimo że jest często odwrócony do przeciwników, Shunsui wielokrotnie okazał się spostrzegawczym i wnikliwym człowiekiem. Zdaniem Yamamoto, nawet wtedy, gdy był młody, Kyōraku zawsze miał oko, aby widzieć prawdziwy charakter kogo spotyka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 9 Shunsui szybko zobaczył, że Mayuri ukrywa informacje o Bount. Był też jednym z niewielu, który podejrzewał, że Aizen coś ukrywa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 37 W bitwie, Kyōraku okazał się bardzo biegły w dostrzeganiu i rozumieniu informacji o umiejętnościach przeciwnika lub jego wzorców ataku. Podczas jego walki z Sado, szybko ustalił podstawy za wybuchy Reiryoku Chada, ostrzegając go o rodzaju techniki, a nawet tłumacząc, że jego wybuchy energii w końcu zostaną wykorzystane (jego energia życiowa też).Bleach manga; Rozdział 106, strony 14-15 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych i najstarszych kapitanów w Gotei 13, Shunsui ma ogromną moc duchową. Nie jest przytłoczony energią duchową kapitana głównodowodzącego - Yamamoto, mimo że inni by byli. Siła Kyōraku jest pokazana, gdy toczył walkę z Primerą Espada - Starrkiem. Pokonał Arrancara tylko przy użyciu Shikai. Zwiększona siła: Shunsui pokazał, że jest bardzo mocny pod względem siły, jak pokazano, gdy bariera, (którą Aizen się zasłonił przed Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo) pękła po uszkodzeniu przez Shikai Kyōraku, kiedy atak Kurosakiego w masce jej nawet nie zniszczył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strona 6 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shunsui ma zdolność do przetrwania, pozornie niszczycielskiego ataku przez Yamamoto bez szwanku, którego Zanpakutō jest najbardziej niszczycielski w całym Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Był również w stanie wytrzymać Cero Starrka, które zostało wycelowane bezpośrednio w plecy kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 8-9 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz ze swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ istnieje jako dwa, zupełnie różne miecze, istniejących w parze jako daishō. Składa się z tachi i wakizashi. Przekrój osłony jest prostokątny z odciętymi narożnikami urządzonych przez wzór płatków wiśni i linii, a uchwyt ciemnoniebieski. Trzyma je przy pasie po lewej stronie, choć podczas walki miecze okazały się umieszczone po obu stronach jego boków. Podobnie jak inne Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu ma własną osobowość, jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō, to osobowość prześwieca w walce i zapobiega Shunsuia od walki z jego pełnomocnictw do Katen Kyōkotsu jest w nastroju do Kyōraku. Z tego powodu Shunsui nie lubi "bawić się" z "nią".Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 5 190px|thumb|right|Katen Kyōkotsu w formie Shikai *'Shikai': Komendą uwalniającą Shikai jest . Kyōraku ustawia dwa ostrza przeciwko sobie w krzyżu, a następnie rozkrzyżowuje je po wypowiedzeniu komendy uwalniającej i nazwy Zanpakutō. Katen Kyōkotsu staje się parą dużych, mocno wygiętych, czarnych ze srebrnymi krawędziami katan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 13-14 Rękojeść i tsuba są wciąż takie same jak były w zapieczętowanej formie, tyle, że teraz z końca rękojeści zwisają czerwone frędzle. Pomimo, że te miecze stają się identyczne, Shunsui twierdzi, że nadal stanowią jeden wakizashi, a drugi tachi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Moc Katen Kyōkotsu sprawia, że dziecięce gry stają się realne. Każdy, kto znajdzie się w strefie jej energii duchowej, będzie zmuszony grać według reguł gry, łącznie z posiadaczem Zanpakutō - Kyōraku. Według Shunsuia "jeśli wygrasz - żyjesz, jeśli przegrasz - umrzesz."Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 frame|right|Kageoni :* : Zasadą tej gry jest to, że każdy, kogo cień zostanie nadepnięty, przegrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 Sama gra pozwala wykorzystywać cienie konkurentów na swoją korzyść, np. Shunsui wykazał zdolność do ukrywania się w cieniu przy użyciu tej techniki, może również kontrolować cienie i używać ich do ataku na przeciwnika, np. w chwili gdy wsunął ostrze w cień Starrka, wynurzyło się ono tam gdzie stał. frame|right|Bushōgoma :* : Shunsui obraca się zarówno z ostrzami, które tworzą wiatr. Ostrza wiatru łączą się tworząc wir, który w zetknięciu z celem przypomina tornado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 8-9 Atak jest nie tylko niebezpieczny, ale może zdezorientować przeciwnika w nim uwięzionego. Technika ta jest wystarczająco silna, aby przeciwstawić się wysokiej energii Cero.Bleach anime; Odcinek 277, odbywa się to tylko w anime. thumb|right|190px|Starrk używa białego koloru, a Shunsui czarnego :* : Jest to gra polegająca na kolorach, wypowiada się nazwę koloru, który chcesz przeciąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 12 Jeśli kolor połączenia nie istnieje na ciele, szkoda jest minimalna, nawet jeśli atak zazwyczaj zadaje dużo bardziej poważne rany. Aby uzyskać szkody, trzeba używać kolorów, które zwiększają zagrożenia dla osoby, jak i przeciwnika, np. ktoś ubrany w czarne szaty i po wypowiedzeniu koloru "czarny", może wyrządzić ogromne szkody wrogowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 14 thumb|190px|right|Takaoni :* : Ten ruch był również używany w walce ze Starrkiem, ale w ataku Coyote ukrył rodzaj ataku''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 362, strona 9, jednakże Shunsui później wyjaśnia, że z tej "gry", kto jest wyżej "wygrywa".Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 6 Druga poznana technika jego miecza, którą wypowiedział w momencie, by jego przeciwnik jej nie usłyszał. Atak ten odegrał ważną rolę w jego walce z Espadą. *'Bankai': Nieznany. Ukitake ostrzegł Kyōraku, aby nie uwolnił Bankai "gdyż inni mogą ucierpieć." Ciekawostki *Od całego jego ubioru cenniejsza jest spinka, która znajduje się w jego włosach. *Uważa, że Tōshirō Hitsugaya jest geniuszem i możliwe, że za 100 lat będzie tak silny jak on sam lub nawet go przewyższy. *Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpitym kapitanem, jak nie postacią, w całym Soul Society. *Jest zwolennikiem teorii, iż sake najlepiej smakuje popołudniu (w tym myśleniu wspiera go także Matsumoto Rangiku). *Shunsui jest drugim, najsilniejszym kapitanem w Soul Society. *Jako jedyny Shinigami, jego miecze występują w bliźniaczej formie w zapieczętowanej, jak i w uwolnionej formie. *Jego miecz wraz z Ukitake ma najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą, słowo w słowo mają taką samą liczbę słów, jednak angielskie tłumaczenie mangi gwałtownie skraca komendę Jūshirō, przez co komenda Kyōraku jest najdłuższa w całym Soul Society. *Jego piosenka wybrana przez Tite Kubo nosi tytuł "Por una Cabeza". *Jako jedyny potrafi władać dwoma mieczami, które nie są tej samej budowy (jeden to wakizashi, drugi to nodachi). *Mimo że po uwolnieniu Katen Kyōkotsu są identyczne, Shunsui nadal uważa, że są to wakizashi oraz nodachi. Cytaty *(Do młodej Nanao Ise) "To dlatego, że jesteś najmłodsza w mojej dywizji. Pamiętam imiona wszystkich słodkich dziewcząt." *(Do Starrka o Hitsugayi) "Hmm, tak zastanawiam się. Kapitan Hitsugaya jest geniuszem, wiesz? Tak więc za sto lat może mnie przewyższyć." *(Do Chada) "Ponieważ jesteś tak zdeterminowany, to niegrzeczne z mojej strony aby próbować Cię powstrzymać. Za co przepraszam. Bardzo dobrze. Nie mam wyboru, jak tylko zabrać twoje życie." *(Do Urahary) "Czekam z wiarą, to też należy do moich obowiązków." *(Do Rōjūrō i Aikawy) "Tylko podwładni mogą pozwolić sobie na przejmowanie się stylem i przegrywaniem przez to. Kapitan nie może pozwalać sobie na takie słabostki. Nie próbujcie być dobrymi chłopcami. Jeśli coś komuś zawdzięczacie, albo ktoś coś zawdzięcza wam w chwili, gdy zaczynacie walkę tak, czy inaczej, jesteście na straconej pozycji." *(Do Aizena, gdy zaatakował go w trakcie rozmowy z Hitsugayą) "Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie byłem dobry w słuchaniu rozmów. Słuchanie jest takie nuuudne." *(Do Hitsugayi, gdy ten się wściekł i użył Bankai w walce z Aizenem) "Nie nakręcaj się tak, kapitanie Hitsugaya." *(Do Starrka, o Katen Kyoukotsu) "Kocham swój miecz, ale to suka, która ciągle tak się zachowuje..." Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami